Forbidden Love
by rikku4life
Summary: Usagi and Rei are always fighting, but lately things between them have changed. New feeling begin to grow between the two. Could this new feeling be love?Will the other scouts approve of this? And what will Usagi tell Mamoru? Usagi&Rei R
1. Rainy days

Dear Diary,

I hate rainy days! it always spoils my plan to go hang out with the girls, and especially my sweetie Mamoru. Today him and I were suppose to go to the movies and later eat dinner at one of those expensive restaurants. there is nothing left to do but stay in the house and watch television, but im tired of doing that! So far things are not going as planned. Today really sucks! I hope the sun comes out pretty soon because i am tired of sitting in this small cluttered room writing in this damn Diary!

"Usagi-chan! make me some pancakes im hungry!"

I quickly hid my diary underneath my pillow, clumsily knocking my glass off of the dresser. Thank God it was empty. when i looked up, my eyes met with a pink headed midget. my cheeks were red from embarrassment. Even at the age 16, i think its sort of embarrassing to still keep a diary.

"what do you want Chibiusa-chan?! Didnt i tell you about rushing into my room before knocking!" I yelled ,while still trying to conceal the obviousness of embarrasment in my face. Even though she was a cute little girl, sometimes she could be a little annoying.

"Hey! You promised that you would make me pancakes today since i got a perfect score on my exam, Remember?!" She looked up at me with those sad puppy dog eyes, the same eyes she always look at me with when she wanted something. I'm always so silly to fall into that silly trap repeatedly.

I finally gave in, and decided to get up off of my bed and make chibiusa some of her favorite blueberry pancakes. "okay little Brat i'll make you your stupid pancakes as long as you stay out of my hair when Mamoru comes to see me today." Even though i didnt like to admit it out loud, i did sometimes get a little jealous whenever Chibiusa was with Mamoru. She knows that i care about Mamoru a lot, but she only does that to get me agitated on purpose.

As i was on my way to start preparing Chibiusa's food, i heard a knock on the front door. I hesitantly walked over to the door to see who it was. When i looked through the small peek hole i seen a familiar pair of eyes looking back at mine. It was Mamoru! I excitedly opened the door and greeted him with a quick kiss on the lip and a warm hug. I was so glad to see my Mamoru. I looked up expecting to see a smile on his face, but surprisingly i was greeted with a look filled with sorrow and worry. I could sense that something was wrong with him. " Mamoru whats wrong? You dont look yourself? is something bothering you?"

"Usako, i have some bad news," he said while looking into my big blue eyes. My heart felt like it drop after hearing those words. A million things were runnimg through the back of my mind. What ever could it be that has Mamoru so worked up and worried? Please dont tell me he's about to break up with me!

"Well what is it Mamo-chan?" i asked sincerely with a weary smile on my face. Deep inside i was nervous as hell but i didnt want Mamoru to know that.

"Im sorry to tell you this on such short notice Usako, but i cant go out with you today." I was a little disappointed, yet also relieved. I was expecting something much worse. " But that's not all..." his voice traied off. There was a long silence which made me grow really nervous? Finally getting disturbed by the eerie silence, i decided to break it.

"what do you mean Mamo-chan?" Now i was no longer concealing the feelings. It was obvious that i was dearly concerned. I gently grabbed his face and made him look into my eyes. "Tell me, whats wrong." After a split second of silence he finally decided to open his mouth.

"Well Usako, you see... i uh... i wont be with you for a while," his voice trailed off once again, while his eyes where looking down at the ground. I have to go away for a little while because something really drastic happened . I have to take care of some personal business-" I immediately interupted him before he could even finish his sentence.

"what kind of business?How long are you staying away?!" i was hysterical. This was the least thing i was suspecting from Mamoru. "How can you just leave me like this?!" Tears were beginning to roll down my face.

"I can not tell you what kind of business now. When i come back iwill tell you. I will be back in a month or so, but i will call you every now and then to see how you're doing, okay?" He looked down on me with a look of confidence in his eyes, trying to console me. My heart felt like it had just shattered. I couldnt believe my sweet Mamoru was leaving me. This cant be! I grabbed him into my embrace and hugged him as tight as possible. I held him as though i didnt want him to slip out of my grip. I wanted him to stay with me forever, even if he was only staying away for a few months, i already know that it will feel like forever. "I'm sorry Usako," he said once again, while kneeling down to kiss me. After that, ge told me he loved me, and that he had to go. I was devistated.

"NOOOO!!! MAMO-CHAN DONT LEAVE ME!!!" i yelled out to him as he walked away into the foggy distance. He didnt look back, he just continues to walk away; as though he didnt even hear me. All i could see was a small indistinct image of him in the storm heading further and further away from me. Why does it have to be this way Mamo-chan? What could it be that is so important that you must leave me? I entered the house and closed the door behind me. I was soak and wet from standing outside in the storm. I let my body collapse along side the door. Right at that moment i didnt care about anything. I felt as though my whole life just shattered. My poor Mamoru just left me, and i know i wont see him in a while. Now what am i going to do?! DAMN! this is the worst day ever!


	2. Chapter 2: A New Beginning

Chapter 2 : A new beginning

Two days has gone by since Mamoru left, and things still dont seem to be getting any better. Lately i dont feel like doing anything. I dont want to go to the arcade, i dont want to go shopping, and surprisingly i dont even want to eat. I never felt to depressed in my life. Maybe im over reacting. Maybe Mamoru would come back sooner than i expect. Or maybe not...

I closed my eyes and tried not to think about Mamoru. I tried to get my mind off of him for a little while. "I know what I'll do! I'll call the girls and hangout wit them. Maybe that should get my minds off of Mamo-chan," I told myself in contentment.

I reached over to grab the phone off of the dresser and began to call Ami's place. The phone kept ringing but there was no answer. Well maybe everyone is still studying over at Rei's place. After hanging up the phone, i put on my cute little pink shoes and headed out the door.

When i finally reached the temple, which is also Rei's place, I was greeted by the rest of the scouts. "I'd figured you guys would be here!" I was relieved to see the scouts. I've been locked up in my room for so long it seems like forever since we spent time together.

"HEY USAGI-CHAN!" Everyone shouted in unison. I could tell on the look of their faces that they were really glad to see me. How lucky i am to have friends like them.

"Where were you these past few days Usagi-chan?! You were suppose to be here with us studying, not goofing off with Mamoru. Sometimes i just dont understand you! You are such an idiot!" Rei screamed in anger, nearly making my ears bleed. Everyone else was so happy to see me, except Rei. She was always talking down on me and making me feel humiliated in public.

I was already under a lot of pressure, and after that smart comment Rei just made, i felt as though i was going to break down. I felt the tears coming. I tried to fight back the tears, but it was useless. I was sick and tired of letting Rei get over by talking to me like some small child. I wasn't going to let her get her way this time. This time i was going to give her a piece of my mind!

"YOU KNOW WHAT REI! I COME HERE THINKING I WAS GOING TO HAVE A GOOD TIME WITH MY FRIENDS, BUT INSTEAD I COME HERE AND BE INSULTED BY YOU! I AM SICK OF YOUR SHIT REI! ALL YOU EVER DO IS TALK DOWN ON ME AND MAKE ME FEEL BAD. NO BODY KNOWS WHAT I HAVE BEEN GOING THROUGH THESE PAST COUPLE F DAYS! NO BODY KNOWS HOW I'VE BEEN FEELING . THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS ACT LIKE YOU CARE TO SEE ME! BUT I SEE NOW WHAT KIND OF FRIEND YOU ARE! ALL OF THIS SAILOR SCOUT BUSINESS IS TOO MUCH FOR ME! I THINK ITS ABOUT TIME I CALL THE QUITS! GOODBYE!!!" Without looking back i grabbed my things, and walked out of the temple. I didn't know where i was headed, i just needed to get away. I needed to be alone. I needed to escape from this harsh reality. I needed time to think.

While i was running away from the Temple i heard their distant voices calling back to me, telling me to come back. But i only ignored them. Soon i came across a small park. I have never noticed this park before. I decided to sit down on the nearest bench. My legs was tired from running, and my lungs felt like they were about to burst.I put my head down on the small checker board table and begin to sob uncontrollably. I was tired of holding things in. It was time that I stop letting the pain eat me alive inside. I had to release it, one way or another.

As i was crying, I felt a small hand touch my shoulder. I lifted my head up slowly to see who it was, but the image was blurred from the tears in my eyes. I was given a small hanker-chef by the stranger to wipe my eyes. I hesitantly took the small piece of cloth from the indistinct image, while thanking them. After finally wiping my eyes and getting my clear vision back, i recognized a rather familiar face. A face that I was most surprised to see, but not so happy to greet.

"What the hell do you want Rei-chan?! Didnt you insult me enough? What is it? Did you come back to make me feel even worse than I am already feeling? Well if you are, i suggest you turn around and walk away because right now is not the time to Fuck With me!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I'm quite sure everyone in the park heard me, but at that given moment i didn't give a Damn.

"Look Usagi-chan I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you upset back there. I was just-" I cut across her before she could even finish her sentence.

"Then why do you always say mean things to me? Why do you always yell at me? why do you always humiliate me in public? why do you hate me so much Rei-chan? What have i ever done to make you hate me so much?" My eyes were swollen and blood-shot red. I knew i looked a mess, but i didnt care how i looked at that moment. I sat there and waited for Rei to answer, but there was only a long silence in the air. I immediately grew impatient and grabbed Rei by the collar and begin to shake her violently, demanding an answer. But she only looked down and refused to let her eyes meet with mine. I had ran out of patience, and pushed her away from me and got up off the bench and walked away.

"Usagi wait!" I heard her call back to me, begging for me to stop running away. I dont know why, but for some reason i stopped. For some stranger reason i felt like i had to stop and listen to her. I slowly turned around to face her.

"What is it now Rei? I thought i told you to-" before i could get all of the words out of my mouth i was interrupted by a surprising hug. I was completely shocked. I didn't know what was going on. Was Rei actually hugging me?! This is way beyond weird. I didn't know what to do; whether to push her off of me or hug her back. So i just stood there feeling confused and dumb founded.


	3. Chapter 3: A Blossoming Friendship

**_Note: Well here is Chapter 3, sorry if it took me kind of long. I'm working on another Fic too. Thank you for commenting. And special thanks to WannaBeWolf for the supportive criticism. I didn't realize my errors until you pointed them out to me. You helped me a lot. If there are any more errors or mistakes please feel free to post them up. THANK YOU! _**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: A blossoming Friendship**

**My heart was pounding at a rapid pace. Rei has never showed me such affection like this before. Why was she suddenly showing it to me now? **

**"Look Usagi-chan, there is a reason why I treat you the way I do."**

**I wondered what she had to tell me. A thousand thoughts came to my mind. She signalled for me to sit next to her on the small bench, which i obliged. I prepared myself to hear whatever she was about to say.**

**"Well where do i start?" She scratched her head and looked as though she was in deep thought. "First off, I want to tell you how i feel about you." She took a deep breath and continued. " Even though it kills me to be honest, I am actually quite jealous of you, Usagi-chan." She put her head down. It seemed she was obviously embarrassed. "I bet you wasn't expecting me to say something like that, right?" She chuckled, because she knew she was right. She read me like an open book.**

**Although, I do admit I _was_ surprised to hear those words. I couldn't believe Rei of all people was jealous of _me, Usagi_. Never in a million years I would've guessed. However, the expression on her face told me that there was more.**

**"The reason I am so jealous of you is because... is because..."She began to stutter, and was hesitant to finish her statement. "It's because you took the man I once loved away from me, Mamoru! Not to mention, I always did envy you for being the leader of the sailor scouts. I always felt that you were too childish and rash to be a leader. In my heart, I felt like I should've been leader!" The expression on her face showed slight agitation. "Im pretty sure the rest of the scouts realized how differently I treat you than everyone else." She paused for a minute to take a deep breath, then exhaled. "Basically what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you Usagi, and that I want you to stay with the scouts. I realized how mean I have been to you, and I know that it isn't right. So... uh... how's about we start off on a different foot this time." She put on a genuine warm smile, which complimented her pretty face.**

**"Awwww... Rei, are you actually apologizing to me?" I teased, while playfully nudging her arm. "I wasn't _really_ going to leave the Sailor Scouts. I just said that because I was mad and I wasn't thinking with a clear head. Its just that since Mamo-chan has been absent over the past few days, I've been a little stressed out. I'm not used to being away from Mamoru this long. I guess I kind of over reacted. Sorry if I made you guys worry. But seriously Rei, I will never think of myself as being better than you or the rest of the girls. I'm sorry if you felt that way." **

**"Oh Usagi, you're such a drama queen," she giggled. "Lets just put all of this drama behind us, okay?" I nodded my head in agreement. I could see that things were starting to look up already. "Now lets head back before the rest of the girls get worried."**

**During the walk back to the Hikawa Shrine we didnt argue, not even once. Everything went smooth. Surprisingly, I actually enjoyed conversing with Rei. As impossible as it may seem, behind all of the rude comments and self-centered acts, Rei can actually be a _sweet_ and _fun-loving_ person. I'm really beginning to like this _new_ Rei. I don't know why, but i have a strong gut feeling that things are definitely going to be promising for the two of us.**

**

* * *

****THAT IS THE END OF CHAPTER 3. SORRY IF IT WAS KIND OF SHORT. HOPEFULLY THE NEXT CHAPPIE WILL BE LONGER. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT. PLEASE R&R AND FEEL FREE TO GIVE COMMENTS/ ADVICE. CHAPTER 4 WILL BE COMING SOON! **


End file.
